With the enormous amount of information available on the Internet, users frequently use search engines to find information. For example, a user interested in cooking recipes may use a search engine to find certain recipes. While some search engines may allow users to find information on the entire Internet, other websites may have search engines for finding information on that particular website. For example, a car dealership website may allow users to search for available car models at the dealership. In this case, the user may enter a search phrase or a question into the search query box, and generally the search engine may provide relevant search results.
Search engines may utilize a number of techniques to find the most relevant search results. For example, search engines may look for content that may contain the same text as the search terms entered by the user. After entering a search term into a search engine, a list of matching search results may be provided. With the billions of pages on a multitude of websites, it is likely that many pages contain the same search terms entered by the user. Thus, a search may often produce a large number of results. Search engines may attempt to simplify the search results by displaying highly relevant or highly rated search results on the top of the display.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the examples described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific examples have been shown in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the examples described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the present disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.